On Monday, Vanessa and Brandon decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Emily to time them with a stopwatch. Vanessa sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 63.55 seconds. When it was Brandon's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 42.81 seconds. How much faster was Brandon than Vanessa in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Brandon was than Vanessa, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Vanessa's time - Brandon's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Brandon was 20.74 seconds faster than Vanessa.